AiShiteru
by Tomohisa Mamoru
Summary: One-Shot. Aishiteru, una palabra que no tenía mucho significado para Fakir... hasta que un pequeño patito llegó al cuento de su vida. (FakirxAhiru)


**DISCLAIMER:** **Princess Tutu** no me pertenece, ésta es idea original de **Itou Ikuko**, yo no gano nada al realizar este fic, solo quitarme el aburrimiento y pasar el tiempo.

**RESUMEN:** One-Shot. Aishiteru, una palabra que no existía para Fakir... hasta que un pequeño patito le demostró lo contrario. Fakir**x**Ahiru.

**|•| Aishiteru |•|**

(Te amo)

By

_Yu-chan_

Pequeñas gotas caían del cielo; una tras otra, humedeciendo todo aquello que tocaban y dejando una hermosa melodía a su paso. Unos hermosos ojos azules seguían el rastro de aquellas chispas que caían y resbalaban por los enormes ventanales de aquella gran estancia, entretenida con eso se le habían ido las horas, observando aquel sublime paisaje que sus pupilas podían apreciar, mirando y anhelando, pensando en su querido príncipe, en el chico que le había dado la necesidad de convertirse en _Princess Tutu_, aquel que deseaba con fervor verlo sonreír, por aquello y solo así, podría morir feliz… o quizás, ese era su antiguo pensamiento.

—**Ahiru—** una voz se hizo escuchar en medio de aquella escena. La chica que hasta hace un momento había permanecido sentada con la vista en los ventanales se giró un poco para ver a aquel que la llamaba.

—**Fakir—** pronunció ella al reconocerlo, sin levantarse e inmutarse por la presencia del otro, era más que bienvenido.

El joven que poseía una mirada aguda, fría y que, en contadas ocasiones se tornaba a una amable y apacible, se acercó a la joven de cabello cobrizo. Ella en el suelo miraba hacia arriba para poder apreciar el rostro del muchacho, como siempre, ahí estaba, aquella expresión apática, una expresión que parecía manifestase como una barrera que impedía a otros el poder acercarse, marcando un límite. Aún así, ella sabía que había más, que en el fondo, Fakir poseía un corazón cálido, puro, un corazón que se preocupaba por los demás, un corazón de un valiente caballero.

Verde y azul se cruzaban, los ojos de Fakir miraban a la chica, escondiendo, ocultando sentimientos que parecía milagro que él los tuviera.

"Mytho"; sólo vivía por él y para él, sin embargo, ahí estaba, aquella chica que al fin de cuentas resultó ser un pequeño patito, aquella chica que se convirtió en la segunda razón de su vivir… o quizás, la sustitución de la primera. Ella era como una pequeña luz que alumbraba su camino, un camino que tiempo atrás era oscuro y solitario.

Ahiru dejó aquel juego de miradas, de nuevo sus orbes se posaron en el paisaje lluvioso. Parecía que su conciencia se perdía en las pequeñas gotas de agua que seguía descendiendo del cielo sin cesar.

—**¿Sigues pensando en Mytho?—** preguntó el joven al ver a la chica tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

—**Hai—** respondió ella tras unos minutos.

El chico se sentó junto a la joven, compartiendo de su compañía. Le gustaba, le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, para él, era reconfortante sentir la infinita calidez que la presencia de Ahiru brindaba, aunque, por otro lado, en su corazón, se cernía un sentimiento de miedo, temor de que Ahiru se convirtiera en alguien demasiado especial, alguien más importante de lo que ya era ahora… la razón era sencilla, si alguna vez ella decidiera alejarse, abandonarlo de nuevo en su aislamiento, no podría soportar de nuevo aquella soledad que tristemente lo esperaba.

—**¿Tú también?—** preguntó la jovencita al notar que su compañero de igual forma se encontraba reflexivo.

Él sonrió un poco, una sonrisa que solo Ahiru podía presenciar.

—**Algo—** respondió aunque sus palabras no fuesen del todo exactas **—Mytho es al príncipe que debo proteger con mi vida— **argumentó.

Ahiru entornó los ojos al mirarlo.

—**Ambos tenemos un mismo objetivo… los dos queremos la felicidad de Mytho—** la chica abrazó sus piernas y colocó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas **—pero, sabes… tras conocerte a ti y a Rue-chan, ahora… yo quiero que todos vosotros sean felices— **pidió con sinceridad.

—**Deberías pensar también en ti—** agregó Fakir, algo en esas palabras no le agradaba del todo.

—**Iie…—** la chica negó con su cabeza **—no importa lo que me pase, siempre seré feliz si vosotros lo son—** sonrió.

—**Ahiru…—** Fakir dejó de mirarla y posó sus ojos verdes en la ventana **—yo solo podría ser feliz si te quedarás conmigo— **confesó **—si llegaras a desaparecer en un rayo de luz como dice la historia, no sé que sería de… mi—** y decir aquellas palabras había costado un poco de su orgullo, pero, no quería ocultarlo más, lo admitía al mismo tiempo que le temía, Ahiru le gustaba, y aún más que eso… por ella había conocido aquel sublime sentimiento que aparece al estimar y querer con toda una vida a una persona.

—**No desapareceré—** formuló tras escuchar esa casi declaración por parte del muchacho **—pero… no soy más que un pequeño pato— **recordó.

El azabache se acercó más a ella, tomándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él. La cabeza de la chica descansó sobre el pecho de su compañero, sintiendo aquellos latidos que afirmaban que Fakir estaba vivo… junto a ella.

—**Eres más que eso—** dijo él, abrazando cálidamente a la pequeña chica, tratando de transmitir la calidez que el siempre sentía al estar con ella **—para mi, eres más que eso… eres una luz que llego para, no solo salvar a Mytho, si no iluminar mi vida con aquel acogedor resplandor— **expresó con sinceridad.

Ahiru extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo, sus manos tocaban la espalda del muchacho. Sin poderlo evitar, pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas recorrieron sus mejillas, sabía que Fakir también cambió su vida, cuando descubrió su verdadera naturaleza tras verlo llorar bajo un árbol, ella quiso reconfórtalo, saber más de él, estar a su lado, pues compartían un hecho en común… a Mhyto. Se aferró a él como si de ello dependerá su existencia, gozó de aquella calidez que los cobijaba a ambos. Sus lagrimas no paraban al igual que la lluvia no cesaba, las palabras que Fakir había pronunciado la habían hecho sentir querida.

—**Fakir—** enunció entre sollozos **—gracias— **no dejó que esas palabras murieran en su garganta, las expresó, así como lo sentía.

—**Iie, yo soy el que agradece—** el chico, sin dejar de abrazarla alzó el mentón de la oji-azul, haciendo que lo mirara **—gracias, Ahiru—** repitió.

—**Ne, Fakir—** la jovencita se acurrucó de nuevo en los brazos de aquel que tanto la quería.

—**Dime—**

—**Si yo vuelvo a ser un pato y ya no pueda recobrar esta apariencia… irías… ¿a visitarme al lago?—** preguntó, añorando una respuesta positiva.

—**Te conocí y sin importa la forma que tengas, nunca abandonaré la calidez de tu presencia—**

—**Me hace realmente feliz escuchar tus palabras—** Ahiru cerró los ojos, sin desapartarse del joven.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por un tiempo… disfrutando de la compañía del contrario. Fakir miraba tranquilo la expresión serena que la jovencita mostraba. Acariciaba su suave cabello, dejándose llenar por aquel extraño sentimiento que tanto había temido tener, por miedo a ser lastimado.

—**Aishiteru, Ahiru—** dijo, teniendo como testigo a la lluvia, pues la chica se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.

—**Suki desu—** susurró ella, aún perdida en un mar de sueños.

El joven únicamente sonrió, sin dejar de abrazarla, no importaba cuanto tiempo se quedaban en aquella posición. Para Fakir, era más que agradable, podría permanecer así, hasta la eternidad…

**OWARI**

**03/09/2008**

**N/a:** Mmm… ¬¬Uu espero que no me arrojen a un poso por haber cambiado tanto las personalidades de Ahiru y Fakir… es solo que T.T a mi me gusta esta pareja y además… creo que eso del shoujo me trauma.

En fin, mis agradecimientos por leer u.u.


End file.
